My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark
by BadeXXGIllian
Summary: I glanced at him and we held each other's gaze for just a second too long. Elavan. My take on the beginning of Victorious. Red&Review


**MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK**

**It's been a while since I've written and I have had this idea in my head for a while. I posted this before, but it went all weird and idk what happened, so im dleting thhe old one and posting this. Elavan fic yay! Read&review&enjoy**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

**LIZ'S POV**

Pulling the stiff handle of my door, I left the house and looked up at the clear sky. It was a light shade of blue with only a few clouds floating in the distance. Today was my first day at my new job, a Nickelodeon show called Victorious. I was working with Dan Schneider who had made many great Nick shows in the past and so I was slightly nervous. However, I tried not to show this as I walked down the path towards the shiny black car. In front window I could see Ari eagerly waving at me. The great thing about this job was that I was working with my friend Ariana who was on Broadway with me before, so at least I had someone who would stick with me until we got to know everyone else.

I opened up the back door of the car and stepped inside. I took in the sights of the people around me. In the driver's seat, there was a nerdy looking boy with black curly hair. He had a goofy grin on his face when he turned to me and said hello, introducing himself as Matt Bennett. The guy next to me had dark skin and dreadlocks and looked pretty cool. Leon Thomas was his name.

"Liz Gillies," I said shaking their hands.

The four of us drove the short journey to the studios. Outside, there were group of men building a café set. The colours were bright and I could already feel the lively atmosphere. As we approached the large doors, I heard Ari squeal beside me and Matt laughed at her excitement. I was just as excited as her, but I was determined to keep my cool up. First impressions always last.

Once we were inside, we were immediately greeted by a smiling man who was, of course, Dan Schneider. After saying hello, he lead us to a room where there were three other people waiting. They were chilling out on couches and laughing together.

"Daniella Monet," Dan said, pointing to the girl on the right. She had a sweet smile and gave a little wave.

"Avan Jogia," He motioned to a boy with fluffy dark hair. I glanced at him and we held each other's gaze for just a second too long.

"And our beautiful star, Victoria Justice!" Dan grinned proudly as Victoria bounced up from her seat and walked over, giving each of us a hug. This girl was obviously very happy to be here. Maybe a bit too perky though. Oh well, I guess she'll get along with Ari and they can hug and squeal together all day long.

Dan introduced the rest of us and left, reminding us that we needed to be on set in half an hour. Today was just a day of getting to know our sets, characters and cast, no rehearsals or table reads for today, thank God!

"Anyone want a soda?" Asked Leon, walking towards the fridge.

"I'll have one," Said Matt, followed by Ari and then Avan.

"I'm gonna make some green tea if anyone wants one," Daniella offered.

"Yes please," I said. Finally, someone else who shares my like for green tea!

"Daniella, can you get me a glass of water please" Asked Victoria sweetly.

"Sure thing, girl" Daniella smiled as she opened the cupboard, pulling out two mugs and a glass.

Matt and Ari took a seat on one couch, next to Victoria. There was no space left, so I sat on the other couch, next to Avan. He smiled at me so I gave him a small smile back. I noticed that he had his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"So what characters are you all playing? As you may know, I'm playing Tori." Victoria smiled again. Does that girl ever stop smiling like that?

"I'm Beck," Said Avan next to me.

"Jade," I said, turning to Avan.

"We Beck is a lucky guy to date a pretty little lady like you." Avan said charmingly, moving his arm from the back of the couch to me shoulder, pulling me towards him. I've had enough guys try to throw their charm at me, their ego getting the better of them. Well I'm not gonna turn into some giggly mess because of him.

"I guess he is." I respond, not looking at him.

The others come back with the drinks and handed them around. I sipped my scorching hot green tea and sighed. Daniella made it perfectly. I thanked her and relaxed into the couch. After a while Matt reminded us all that we needed to be on set in 10 minutes, I got up to go to my dressing room and some of the others had already gone. I found the short corridor of rooms and opened the door of my dressing room. I was greeted by a shirtless Avan looking startled. I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"Why are you shirtless in my dressing room, Avan?" I folded my arm across my chest.

"This is my dressing room." We looked at each other confused.

"No, no, no, no, no, look, Dan gave me a map." I said pulling out a map. "It says number six right here, see." I walked over to him, pointing at the little number and smirking. He stared at it for a second and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I exclaimed, annoyed and confused.

He looked at me and sighed. Not breaking eye contact, he took the map from my hands and turned it around. I looked down at the map and realised that the six was actually a nine. Shit. He chuckled at my embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled a quick 'whatever' before turning around and walking towards the door.

"You're cute when you're mad." He said cockily.

I didn't look back and just slammed the door shut. That is not the way to get in my good books, Jogia.


End file.
